


Better Half Dead

by SargentCorn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Dutch gets to hold Hosea one last time before they bury him, M/M, Post Saint Denis Bank Robbery, Slight Canon Divergence, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn
Summary: After watching Hosea shot dead by Milton, Dutch slaughters all the Pinkertons in a rage. Dutch is able to hold Hosea one more time before they get out of the city to bury him, and take the money.Inspired by Joey's wonderful artwork. Link in notes.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Better Half Dead

**Author's Note:**

> [Joey's art.](https://twitter.com/khahoootjj/status/1233857458218471424/photo/1)

Bodies fell as Dutch aimed down the sights. He was enraged, and no one could stop him or the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Boldly striding out the bank’s door, each bullet Dutch fired hit its target. The Pinkertons couldn’t react fast enough to outshoot him, and scores of their dead lay in the streets, and on the balconies. A result caused by the death of one Hosea Matthews, Dutch van der Linde’s long time lover and husband.

Milton had shot him down in the street like a dog. Said that was Milton’s new deal, the death of a beloved. It only served to remind him of a past event; a lover shot down the same way. Ignoring the thoughts, he glanced around at the destruction he had caused. Hosea, beloved Hosea, wouldn’t have pleased to see the body count, but Dutch didn’t care as he knelt beside his lover’s slowly growing cold body. Placing down his guns, and confident his gang would back him up, Dutch cradled Hosea into his chest.

Blood had trickled out of Hosea’s nose after being shot and covered his suit where he had been shot. “Oh, Hosea,” Dutch murmured. His thumb ran up and down his lover’s cheek before he glanced around. The gang was warily staring at him, and he couldn’t blame them. He had just slaughtered several people over one man. But Hosea was more than a man to him, and they knew that. Although, it was probably still unsettling to watch Dutch go insane even for a little bit.

Picking up Hosea’s body, he yelled, “Come on, let’s get out of here while we’ve got the chance!” With that said, Dutch strode to the wagon they had ready. Footsteps sounded behind him, and he looked to see Arthur and John staring at Hosea with pain-filled expressions. “Come on, my sons,” he whispered. “Let’s get him somewhere we can bury him proper.” His boys, their boys, nodded before moving to help him load the body of their father, his lover, into the wagon. The rest of the gang joining them.

They traveled out Saint Denis followed by police and Pinkertons, but they were no match for Dutch’s gang. Traveling North, the gang cut across Bluewater Marsh, past Lagras, and back towards Rhodes. Luck seemed to favor them slightly. They passed no one on their way back to Shady Belle. Where they rode slightly past after Dutch told Charles and Micah to ride back into camp while they buried Hosea next to Kieran.

Dutch stood with Arthur on his right and John on his left watching Hosea’s body lifted into the ground. They couldn’t afford to spend time building a proper coffin for him, as much as Dutch wished he could. He knew Hosea would have wanted them to move quickly as possible so the family he loved so much would be safe. So that he and their sons would be safe. Arthur’s hand slipped into his, and he gave it a comforting squeeze. He would keep his promise to Hosea, and keep their boys and family safe. He would.


End file.
